Never Let Me Go
by SoulReaper52
Summary: As Claire and her co worker go on a mission to search and rescue the test subjects from Umbrella, she meets Leon and Sherry once again. She also finds an old friend. One that was supposed to be - and should be, dead. LeonXClaireXSteve.
1. A Friendly Reunion

Yay my first fanfiction ever written! I don't own Resident Evil nor Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses but I do own the dog! (And a few other characters)  
Claire Redfeild stared at the Nevada sky as she leaned against the window of the car door. She was sent to one of the Umbrella laboratories for her first search and rescue mission along side with Bryan Devargas, one of her co workers from Terrasave and Buddy, a great Pyrenees. Bryan was singing along to Welcome to the Jungle. He lightly banged his head while blasting the music up. Claire just smiled. She didn't feel like singing along. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. About five minutes later, the car finally stopped. Bryan tapped on her shoulder.

"Well, aren't you going to get out of the car? You know how important this is to me," Claire blinked a few times and hopped out of the car with Buddy. She knew how Bryan felt knowing that his family was taken to Umbrella to be used at test subjects. Carefully, She put her gun on her holster that hugged her dark colored shorts. She brushed the dog hair off her. Buddy barked at a near by squirrel (which was probably infected with the T-virus) and chased outside the perimiter of the fence. Claire laughed and called his name. Buddy ran up to her and sat down. Claire began petting him with affection. She always wanted a dog.

"It seems like fate always finds us, huh?" Said a deep, husky voice. Claire turned around.

"Leon...?" Leon stood by the tall barb wired fence that protected the building. Claire wanted to run up to him and hug him but she thought that the idea would be too weird for him. Instead, Buddy jumped at him to lick his face. Leon fell to the ground and tried pushing the dog of him while Claire tugged at Buddy's black dog coller to get him off. Buddy just looked at her and sat by Leon, panting from the hot weather.

"I'm sorry about my partner's dog. He gets excited over new people," Claire blushed in embarrassment.

"No, no it's fine. It's not your fault"

" Did they send you here, too?" Claire asked. Leon nodded his head. Just when Claire was about to say something, there was a heavy gust of wind followed by Bryan's scream.

"You guys-" He blanked out before he could say anything. He could feel someone grabbing him and taking him but it was hard to tell since it happened all so fast. When Claire turned around, Bryan was gone.

"Bryan? Where did you go?" She grew worried. Not only would that leave a sad family that depended on him but the possible loss of her job as well. Quickly, she looked around. The gate was unlocked so she went inside the building with Leon and Buddy following her.

"Bryan? Where the hell are you?"She called his name again and again. No response. She tried calling him on his phone. He didn't pick up. She left a text messsage and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Great, I'm in deep shit now," Leon almost put his arms around her and told her it was going to be ok but apparently a hunter was approching them.

"Leon!" Claire cried. She pulled out her gun and fired a bullet at it. The hunter chased after her. Claire slid underneath it while Leon shot it multiple times. Claire managed to stay behind it without the hunter knowing and shot it in the head.

"Thanks for saving my ass." He said with a grin while Buddy licked something and whined.

"What is it, boy?" Claire said. She looked down and noticed human blood. That had to Bryan's. Buddy barked and ran down the hallway. Leon and Claire chased after him.

"Claire?" Leon asked as they were running.

"Yes, Leon?"

"Are you and Bryan...you know...in a relationship?" Leon felt awkward saying it.

"Of course not! He's married. Besides, he's not my type of guy anyways. He's more of a aqantince. Why do you ask?"

"Um...I wasn just curious. You seem very concerned for him and we haven't seen each other for awhile," Claire knew something was up but she didn't want to say it, not in this situatuion.

"I see," Was all she said. Leon felt relieved and opened the door.

* * *

The room had cells, all filled with people-test subjects that is. All waiting to be toyed with and killed. None of them happen to be Bryan. As Claire walked farther down the hallway, she nocited two girls whose conversation distracted her.

"Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be one of the bad guys?" Said a little girl. Next to her was an older woman who looked as if she were in her twenties and strangly familiar.

"I was here because my caretaker took me was very good friends with my dad. Although he's gone, I'm still not free. I wound't be here if she didn't leave me and my new friend,"

"Who?" The little girl asked.

"When I was a little girl, there was a young woman who helped me escape and saved me from becoming a monster..."

"Just like my mother?"

"Yes, just like her. But she left me for her brother while her friend and I were taken away by the government until Wesker arrived. She even gave me her favorite vest." She put her head down. Claire was shocked. It couldn't be. It was true after all. The older girl was Sherry.

"Sherry?" She asked. Sherry turned around. She felt her heart jump. She thought she would never see Claire again after their escape from Raccoon City but at the same time she didn't want her to be caught.

"Claire! I'm so happy to see you and all but you have to leave or else he's going to get you!" Claire noticed how much she's changed. Sherry's hair was now down to her mid back and her school uniform was replaced by a lovely red dress that matched her headband. No, this was not the time to discuss a reunion.

"Don't worry Wesker's dead. He's never coming back," She said in a soft tone of voice.

"I know that but..." Sherry was interupted by Buddy who walked in and let the little girl pet him. Out of nowhere, Leon came running towards them.

"What happened?" said Sherry.

"Some guy is trying to kill me. I tryed to shoot but it didn't work. He's too strong," Sherry gasped. It couldn't be Claire thought. Wesker was blasted in face with a rocket.

"I'm very happy to see you...Claire Redfeild,"

Will Bryan ever be found? Who's the mysterious person? (ok, ok we all know who it is) Find out on the next chapter of...Never Let Me Go! Leave an interesting comment or some friendly advice in comment section. Flames are welcome, too. Once again thank you everyone for taking your time to read it. I love you all!:)  
(A side note. The next chapter will take awhile due to my other Resident Evil fanfic called "Misunderstood Confessions which is a parody that will be coming soon. Check it out.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm very very sorry about the long update. My computer's battery melted and it took me forever to get a new one. At least that gave me a change to improve my writing though, right? Anyways everything belongs to Capcom except for a few OCs here and there. **

"Steve…I thought you were dead, weren't you?" Claire was shocked. Steve looked almost just the same since she last saw him but he was sporting a black trench coat much like Wesker's with tan jeans and a yellow shirt. Speaking of Wesker…

"_Don't worry. He still has the T-Veronica virus left so when I'm done with him I'll give him back to you," _

'Now that makes sense,' Claire thought. Steve cleared his throat.

"You know I was but my master was nice enough to bring me back. Now that he's gone I'm getting ready to leave and release the others, can I talk to you in private? It's been awhile since we saw each other you know that, right? Follow me," Claire knew he was full of bullshit but he was the key to finding out any other new bioterrorism organizations or virus outbreaks. As she walked down the corridor, Leon whispered in her ear.

"To be honest, I don't trust him. If he does anything suspicious…."

"Shoot him in the head?"

"Yeah. Good luck in there, kiddo," Steve gave them a dirty look.

"I don't have all day you know that," He commented. Claire gave Leon a wink and caught up to Steve. They went into one of the separate cells apart from everyone else so no one could see or hear them. The room was pretty much the same as the others only you couldn't see the outside of the cell and the lock was broken. There was a small rusty bed, a chair, and a little bathroom. Steve took a seat on the chair and grinned.

"I wanted to know if you want to join me? You see the world is in a terrible need of a cleanup. I can't do it alone so that's why I'm asking you, princess," He brushed his index finger against her soft lips. Claire pushed his hand aside in disgust.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Simple. I pick up what Wesker left behind and continue that and you're going to help me," He pulled out a needle from his pocket and aimed it at Claire's neck. Just as he was going to inject it, she kicked his arm, causing him to break it. Steve's face turned red with anger.

"You bitch! That was the last one and you broke it!" He slapped her across the face with all of his force sending her across the room. Claire's eyes widen. He was a lot stronger than what he used to be. Almost as strong as Wesker. She tried stopping the tears that slowly leaked out of her eyes and pulled out her gun, shooting him in the head.

"Now now, that's not going to work, is it?" The wound on Steve's head cleared up as he walked closer to her. Her heart hammered against her chest. There was no way she could kill him unless she had a rocket launcher or maybe some gasoline and a lighter. Steve ripped the gun from her hands and tossed it by the sink.

"Give me that cute little pocket knife you have there. It's going to be annoying If you keep stabbing me like that," He pried her fingers open and put her knife in his pocket where his needle used to be. Then he strapped her to the bed.

"Hmm…where should I begin?" He said with a hungry look in his eye. He brought himself closer to her and kissed her forcefully. No matter how hard Claire tried to fight back he wouldn't move. He would just laugh and remind her that he was super human and there was nothing she could do.

"Ngh…Steve that's enough, ngh…please. Damn it let me go!" She screamed. Steve ignored her. Gingerly with his free hand, he picked up the pocket knife and rammed it into her black tank top and ripping a few inches down but then…

"Mister? The lady next to me says she's not feeling well and wants you to come help her," said a little girl. Claire never saw her at all since she's been here. Who was this kid anyways and…is that a knife?

"Who'd you fuck up this time, Steve?" Claire asked.

"No one. It's just a test subject I found when she was walking home from school. I thought she would be perfect for a new infection which causes the host to kill anything on site even when they don't know it. It does in fact go away after a while which is about a day or two I'm not for sure but that's why I'm testing it out for. Annabelle, didn't I tell you to knock before entering?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good. Now watch her while I go see what's wrong with Lauren, ok?" Annabelle nodded and sat on Steve's chair. Before he left he turned to Claire.

"Don't think you're lucky. When I come back, I go farther than I was able to and I'm going to fuck you up until the only thing you can think of is me, got it?" He left the two of them. Without anything else to say. Annabelle clicked her shoes and stared blankly at the silver handcuffs. Even at eight years old, she knew something was wrong, dead wrong. She thought of something to say before she could give a response. She didn't want to get Claire upset with her like a few of the people in the cells with her. Instead, she asked simple questions to get to know her.

"What's your name?" Claire pinched the rip in her shirt so she wouldn't reveal anything to her.

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfeild. You must be Annabelle then?"

"Yup. Annabelle Lockwood. I'm eight years old and I live in Bridgeport which is a few cities away from here," Claire smiled at the kid. It was nice to have someone who wasn't Steve to keep her company in this hellhole.

"I kinda like it here. Some of the people there are nice to me. Especially my roommate. She's like a mommy to be but she's really nice. My mommy doesn't like me very much," Claire felt a stab in her chest. She couldn't believe how someone could be so cruel to an innocent child like Annabelle. She must have a nice dad, right?

"What about your dad? Is he around to help you?" Please say yes, she thought.

"No. My daddy died a long time ago before I was born. Mommy said he was in the middle of a shooting and got killed,"

"Siblings. I bet you have a nice brother or sister to take care of you?"

"I'm an only child although I thought it would be nice to have one," The pain in her chest grew deeper. How does she live like this? Or yet how does the social services know about this?

"You're right some of the time. When I was twelve, my parents got in a car crash and didn't make it. My big brother had to care for me. We fight a lot but I loved him. In fact, I was suppose to see him and his friend at the airport today but my work told me to be here which is more important right now," Right when she said that her phone rang. She dug into her pockets and read the text message from Chris and Jill which read:

'Where are you? We just got off the plane,' Claire told them about her mission and gave them the address in case something goes wrong with both her and Leon. The sound of footsteps urged her to put her phone back as quickly as possible. Sure enough, it was Steve.

"Lauren has been taken to another room so she can get better. Annabelle, you can leave now," He cued.

"But I just made a new friend. Can't I stay longer, please?" Annabelle begged. Her piercing blue eyes widen. Steve pushed her outside and shut the door. He crept closer towards Claire but her phone interrupted them. She tried turning the ringer off but instead pressed the call button my accident.

Chris dropped his bags and answered his phone. The only thing he heard was heavy breathing and soft talking.

"Who was that that called you?" he heard a man say. The voice was rather unfamiliar but he kept listening. He put it on speaker so Jill could hear it.

"No one," Claire's voice sounded shaky. This was not a good sign.

"Liar! There had to be someone one the phone!"

"It's my brother. He… he just got off the airport and…. Ah! Don't do that you sick bastard!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! Now can I see the phone?"

"No," There was a faint slap. Chris wanted to end the call and get another ticket but something else caught his attention.

"Are you telling anyone about the virus?" Virus? Was he talking about the T-virus? Jill thought

"Ah! Not at all. I…I just ah…told him I wouldn't be able to make,"

"You're lying! You would have shown me your phone if you were telling the truth. Isn't it obvious you're hiding something?" More screams followed. Jill's face grew pale. Chris ended the call immediately.

"We need the call the B.S.A.A right away. While we're at it, we should some tickets," This sounds like a new bioterrorism case,"

**And I'm sorry this is short. I just felt bad about not updating for awhile so..yeah. I'll try to add faster updates. Flames are welcome and thank you for reading this story. **

**~Soulreaper62**


End file.
